It's Always Been You
by juicyberribaby
Summary: Oneshot, Smut, Jommy! duh.


One-shot: Tommy is 27. That makes Jude 20. She's with a guy named Aaron. Oh, yeah, this is from Tommy's point of view. I have the pics of what Jude is wearing, but it wont let me post the links on here, so i'm sorry:( She's wearing a halter, black silk Vera Wang dress and black lace Victoria's Secret halter teddy... lol.

* * *

I woke up to a light rain tapping on the window above my bed. Looking around the room, I noticed articles of clothing that normally wouldn't be there, high heels a black silky looking dress. But the black lace lingerie was what caught my eye. I felt something, or rather _someone_, stir next to me. Looking down at the blonde sleeping on my chest, her golden locks cascading over her shoulders and down her back, memories from last night came flooding back

**Flashback**

It was around 11:45 at night and it was pouring outside. Apparently, I had dozed off while watching tv and lounging by the fire. I was startled awake by a clap of thunder and lightning that knocked out the power. I figured I should just turn in for the night when someone banged on the door. Looking through the peep hole, I only saw a dark figure.

"Tommy?!" I heard through the door. I opened it, revealing a drenched Jude, make-up running down her face. I ushered her into the house and closed the door.

"Let me get you a towel." I said. As I turned around towards the hall, Jude spoke.

"You were right, Tommy." I just stood there not knowing what she was talking about. So many things were racing through my head as she continued.

"You were right about Aaron. He was cheating on me." She sniffled a bit and I turned around. I saw the sadness in her eyes and I just wanted to hold her. "He's been fucking around with the receptionist at his job. I found her underwear in the living room of our apartment!" she yelled, the tears now pouring down her porcelain cheeks.

"He tried to say they were mine, but that tramp came out of the bathroom in _my_ bathrobe! How could I be so stupid and not listen to you?! God, I'm such an idiot." I walked to her and embraced her, pulling her head to my chest.

"Jude, you're not an idiot and you're not stupid, girl. He's the idiot. He's the one making a mistake. You deserve so much more than he can ever give you. You deserve someone better than him, Jude." I tried to get her to calm down, and it was slowly working.

Jude clung to me, her fingers digging into my shirt and her tears drenching my shoulder. I whispered softly into her ear, stroking her hair as her cries died down. She sniffled and released her grip on my shirt and pulled away a bit.

"You okay now?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, thanks." There it is, the smile that I've missed for a while. I lead her over to the couch and sat her down while I went to fetch a towel and some dry clothes for her to change in to.

I came back in the room and saw Jude looking at the pictures on the mantel above the fireplace. She picked one up to examine it closer. She turned around and looked at me. Her eyes glistened in the light from the fire.

"You had it framed?" she asked. I set the things I had been holding down on the arm of the couch and walked to her, taking the photo from her. I looked at the picture I had cut from the tabloids 5 years before. I remember that day as if it were yesterday. We had gone down to the docks to work on her song. I was trying to get her to just let go and play the chords that wanted to come out of her guitar when the paparazzi snapped a picture of us. That was a hard one to explain to Georgia. I put the picture back on the shelf and looked down at my toes before I answered.

"Yeah, I put it in a frame. That day, that picture caused so much shit at the studio," I paused and looked up at her. "But I wouldn't take it back now. I wouldn't change that day. I wouldn't deny the speculations that the press had said about us now", I said walking towards her.

Jude blinked and a tear slid down her cheek. I reached up to wipe it away. She closed her eyes at my touch and leaned her face into my hand. She gasped as my thumb lightly grazed her lips. Slowly, I pulled her towards me, and she opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"Why would you let me be with him if that's how you felt, or feel, whatever?" Jude backed away a bit. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I spent the last 2 years with him, with Aaron who threw it all away for some whore who probably has at least 3 STD's, I wasted 2 years of my life trying to get you out of my head and to realize you didn't feel the same way, only to now know you do? Why? Why didn't you say something, Tommy? I don't understand."

At that point, I was shocked. I didn't think Jude had realized what she just told me, but it was out and it was not going back in. I blinked a few times, and she clapped her hand over her mouth once her brain processes the event that has just unfolded. I just smirked and walked towards her again.

"Tommy, I didn't mean it. It never happened, right? Like the past? Tommy?" she pleaded with me. Jude backed up from me, trying to keep me from approaching her.

"Why do you want to take it back, Jude? You can't deny it. You can't deny what this is," I said motioning between the two of us. "If I'm not denying it anymore Jude, why should you?"

She shook her head. "I have to go." Jude took off for the door.

"Don't do this, Jude. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't run away from this."

She stopped at the door, her hand on the door knob. Jude snapped around quickly. "From what, Tommy? US? There is no-" I cut her off, kissing her with so much pent up passion I thought I would bruise her. I roughly pressed her against the door and deepened the kiss.

Jude broke away first, gasping for air. "Tommy," I opened my eyes and looked at our predicament. I had her pinned against the door , my body pressed against hers. I quickly let go and backed away slightly. "Sorry." She looked at me confused and spoke. "Sorry for what?" I didn't have a chance to think before Jude's soft lips crashed onto mine again.

Jude's hands went around my neck pulling me to her again, her left hand in my hair. I put my hands on her waist and leaned into her I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She granted me access and our tongues dueled about.

Her hands roamed to the hem of my shirt, and slipped beneath the thin material. I broke away from the kiss and trailed light kisses from her collar bone to the sensitive skin behind her ear. My hands traveled from her waist and up to her chest where I massaged her breasts through the damp silk of her dress.

Jude let out a moan and pulled at my shirt. I backed away, allowing her to remove it. She dropped it to the floor and her hands went to my belt buckle. Soon after, it joined my shirt on the ground at our feet.

Before she could remove anymore of my clothing, I spun her around so my chest was to her back. I snaked my arms around her waist, one hand making its journey south. I stopped my hand at her pelvic bone, and her arms went around my neck. I placed light kisses on the side of her neck and she let out a soft moan. Pressing her pelvis backwards, I whispered into her hair, "See what you do to me?" she gasped as she felt my erection press into her lower back.

I removed my arm from her waist and brought it to the zipper of her dress. Slowly, I pulled it down, as the dress fell away inch by inch, revealing her creamy skin. I let go of the zipper and I removed my hand from her pelvis and the dress fell to the floor. Again, I spun Jude around and took in every inch of her body that was revealed.

"What, Quincy? Never seen a hot girl in her underwear?" she smirked at me. Jude actually pulled a Quincy on me and I was extremely flustered because there was this extremely hot woman, yes I said woman, standing half naked in front of me, and I didn't have a fucking clue what to say. She saw me in my state of confusion and made the first move.

Running her nails down my abs, she stopped at my waistline and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Thought you had fantasized about this very moment, and now cats' got your tongue?" She chuckled and turned to walk away.

Fortunately for me, I finally came to my senses and my hand shot out and grabbed her arm before she could walk towards where ever she was going. Spinning her around to face me, I replied.

"Why would I fantasize when I could have the real thing?" and before Jude could protest, my lips were on hers again, and her fingers in my hair. With my hands on her waist, I walked backwards until she was against the nearest wall. I leaned in against her again, pinning her between the wall and my chest. My hands traveled up the sides of her body and back down her front, stopping at her breasts. I gently squeezed her, as she broke away from the kiss, gasping. I wasn't sure if she was in need of air, or if it was because of what's going on down south for the both of us.

Jude placed her hands lightly against my chest and pushed me back a bit. Her fingers wandered down my front as she reconnected her lips with mine. I felt her unbutton my jeans and she slowly and teasingly lowered my zipper.

"Jude… Don't tease me like that." I said deeply. She looked me straight in the eye and smirked.

"Why not? You secretly tease me everyday" she said, her eyes full of lust and want. Finally, the zipper was down, and my pants were at my ankles, the front of my Ninja Turtle boxers tented from my erection.

"Ninja Turtles? Seriously, Tommy. How old are you?" Jude smirked. She always insists on ruining the moment. I stepped out of my pants and kick them to the side before I reply.

"It's laundry day. My silk ones are in the washer. Sue me." I said before picking her up and wrapping her legs around my waist. I started to walk towards the stairs.

"Tom Quincy wears silk boxers. I never would have guessed. Is it the material that does it for you?" She giggled as I got to the bottom of the stairs. With my foot on the first one, I responded with a smart ass answer.

"Keep it up and you'll find out" and I started up the staircase. Jude laughed again and pulled one on me. "I think you're doing it just fine, thank you." I looked at her confused, as she smirked at me. Finally, the light bulb went off in my brain and I got what she was saying.

Chuckling a bit, I reach the top of the stairs and set her on a short cabinet in the hall. Getting in between her legs I commented back. "That just means I can last longer. Tell me, Jude, how long could Aaron last? 10 minutes, 5 even?"

She looked me square in the eye and shocked the hell out of me for the second time that evening with her answer. "I wouldn't know. I'm still a virgin." I stopped completely. I honestly didn't know what to say or do, or anything. All I knew is that there is this beautiful woman in front of me, we were both 85 naked, and about to have sex most likely, and she dropped the bomb on me. I looked away and instantly regretted it.

Jude sighed and looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry Tommy. I shouldn't have stayed." Looking back at her, I placed my hands gently on her face and look deeply into her eyes. "Don't think that, Jude. Don't you ever think you're not welcome here. Sure, that was a big thing to lay on me, but honestly, it could turn out to be the best thing, even. I'm not going to press you if you're not ready, okay? I'm not going to deny it anymore, Jude. I love you and I always will. You got that?"

She nodded, as a tear silently trickled down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb before kissing her gently. "Okay?" I asked her again, pulling back a bit. She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes before answering.

"Okay." Jude smiled a small smile before leaning back into me and kissing me softly. Jude's hands moved from her lap to my chest, her fingers tenderly dancing on my skin. I moved my hands down to her shoulders, gently tracing the thin fabric of her undergarments to the hook in the back and down to the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she deepened the kiss.

Jude wrapped her legs around my waist as I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom. She closed the door behind me and attached her lips to the sensitive spot on my collarbone, making me moan.

"Jude, you have either got to stop or I may do some ungodly things to you in about 5 minutes." She just giggled at me and moved to the other side just as I got to the side of my bed (which, by the way, I had just put clean satin sheets on earlier that evening. Score for Tommy). I sat her down and captured her lips again. I took my hands to the back of her neck and unclipped the lace baby doll, letting it fall away from her front, revealing her silky smooth breasts. I grabbed one gently and began to knead it in the palm of my hand.

She let out a soft moan that distracted me long enough to let Jude pull down my boxers. It's about time, too. Now she cannot make jokes about my size, all 8 and ¾ inches. She glanced down and gasped. That's right, its all natural, Jude. I wonder how big, or small, Aaron is… Or was. Ew. Never mind. I don't want to know. Back to Jude.

She then stood in front of me, slowly and teasingly sliding her lingerie off. Soon after, it joined my Ninja Turtles on the floor and she walk towards me. That was definitely not the time to be thinking about her ex, considering she was completely naked and standing right in front of me. I quickly snapped out of it, mainly because she was trying to talk to me, and because she had a firm grip on… well, Tommy Jr.

"What's going on in your head Tom? Thinking about what "ungodly things" you're about to do to me?" she smirked. I looked down at her hand wrapped firmly around me and replied back.

"If you don't let go of me, you'll find out in about 7 seconds. 7…" I started counting down as she just looked at me funny.

"You're not seriously counting down are you, Quincy?" This girl has got to learn when I'm being serious and when I'm joking around.

"6. 5." Her grip tightened a bit and I decided, fuck the counting. I kissed her so hard, I think I might have just bruised her face again. She let go of me and wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her towards me. Now flesh to flesh for the first time that night she deepened the kiss yet again. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she allowed. With my hands on her waist, I pulled her to me as close as I could, and she adjusted her hips against me and I let out a throaty grunt.

Jude smirked against my lips and moved her hips again. I couldn't take the teasing anymore, so I walked forwards towards the bed, forcing Jude to sit down, but close enough to the edge. I left her mouth and trailed sloppy wet kisses down her neck, between her breasts, towards her core. I dipped my tongue in her navel, causing her to moan my name. I knew I was getting her hot and I loved every bit of it. Continuing my journey south, I traced my fingers in small swirls up her legs, on the inside of her thighs and ending at the bottom of her lips just as my kisses arrived.

I flicked my thumb against her clit causing her back to arch as she panted my name. "Oh God, Tommy. T-Tommy!" she tried to yell out, but all Jude could manage was a slight squeak. At the same time, I gently pushed my tongue into her entrance, making her go over the edge she was teetering on. Running my tongue along the top of her walls, I felt Jude clamp down as she orgasmed again. I cleaned her up before trailing kisses back up her body and kissing her fully on the lips, letting her taste herself.

Her body was still going through aftershocks slightly, but somehow Jude managed to gain up enough energy to flip us over so she was on top, straddling me. She kissed my sensitive spot on my collarbone making me let out another throaty moan. "You like that, Tommy? Just wait and see. I'm not that little 15 year old anymore", she said basically taunting me. Placing lazy kisses down my abs and on my V-cut, Jude took my now throbbing erection in her hands and proceeded to show me what she meant. Her grip was firm, applying the pressure to the right spots. But what happened next was what almost made me go over the edge.

I had my eyes closed enjoying what Jude was doing, when I felt the warmness of her breath on me. A split second later, she was pretty much deep throating me, and not once did she gag or anything. Jude hummed a bit, and the vibrations made me go crazy and finally brought me to my orgasm. She sucked my length and swallowed my substances, coming back up towards my face with a smile.

"Mmm. Tasty." She kissed me on the lips as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me. I flipped us over so I was on top again and kissed her lightly on her neck. Jude's fingers danced their way down from my neck to my abs, tracing my v-cut. As I kissed and sucked her supple skin on her collarbone, she silently whispered to me.

"Tommy, I need you," It was so quiet I barely heard her. Pausing my kisses, I looked up at her just to make sure I heard right.

"You sure, Jude? If you're not ready then I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." She just stared at me, with tears glistening in her eyes. Seeing that, I automatically knew that Jude knew I cared. A small smile tugged the corners of her mouth upwards as she nodded that she was ready. Reaching into my bedside table, I pulled out a condom because, well, lets just face it, the world is not quite ready for more Tommy and Jude's. As I ripped the little packet open, I heard Jude inhale sharply, as the realization of what's about to happen hit her hard. I looked at her again, and kissed her gently on the cheek before asking her again.

"Jude, if you're not ready, then it's okay. I don't want you to regret the decision you make with me because I would honestly hate myself for it," I spoke softly to her, calming her down a bit. The only thing she did was kiss my back, ever so softly, but with so much hidden passion that you would have never guessed this girl was about to lose her virginity.

Taking the condom from my hands, Jude placed it on my tip, slowly rolling it down my shaft to the base of my erection. She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissed my cheek and spoke quietly in my ear.

"I'd regret it if I didn't give myself to you, Tommy. There's nobody else I would want to be with at this very moment." She slowly trailed her lips across my cheek and attached them to my lips, savoring the moment. Jude moved her hand, lightly placing her palm on my cheek. She deepened the kiss, lightly running her tongue along my bottom lip, I parted my lips, taking her tongue into my mouth as I gently lowered her back down on the bed. My hands caressed their way down her body, over her breasts and down towards her core.

My fingers danced across her toned stomach, sending chills up her spine and producing goose bumps. Slowly, I trailed my fingers to her center, lightly running them along her lower lips coaxing a soft moan from her mouth. Parting her lips with my fingers, I flicked my thumb over her clit causing her to tense up as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Tommy, I need you. Don't make me wait," she pleaded with me. Jude often begged for things, but it was never like this. This was more like, if she didn't get it, she would crack. So to help her out, I gently massaged her core with the tips of my fingers, forcing her to relax more. Teasing her, I slipped my index finger into her core, her liquids slowly pouring from her. I removed my finger, only to add another to the mix. I began pumping my fingers, curling them along the roof of her, forcing another moan from her. I could tell she was close as her walls began to tighten around my fingers. She whimpered when I removed them leaving her dangling on the edge.

"Jude, look at me." Opening her eyes, Jude just nodded, knowing exactly what I was about to ask her. I leaned back in and kissed her again as I picked up her leg and placed it over my shoulder. I reached down in between us, and placed myself at her entrance. I looked her in the eye, never breaking contact with her as I slowly entered her. Her eyes grew bigger the deeper I pushed. Her breath hitched as I hit her barrier. I wasn't sure what to do. Was I supposed to stop? Pull out? Keep going? Jude obviously noticed my look of confusion and concern and did the sweetest thing. Placing her hand on my cheek, she leaned up and kissed me so softly, but with so much passion I almost forgot what we were about to do.

Jude bucked her hips against mine, telling me she was ready and she was okay. I kissed her again, but with more force as I broke through her thin barrier, taking her virginity. Jude cried out, buckling forward in pain. I stayed still, making sure not to hurt her anymore.

"Jude, I'm so sorry." I whispered in her ear. A tear trickled down her cheek as she opened her eyes. They were filled with so much. I could see the pain, the love, the trust, the heartbreak, everything. I could almost feel her emotions. Noticing the tear still sitting on her cheek, I kissed it away while whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

I felt her move below me and I took that as a signal to go on. I pulled out slowly, only to push back in at the same speed. Soon after, her pain subsided I'm guessing, because she was moving her hips up to mine, matching my every thrust. I picked up speed and she let out a moan as her back slightly rose off the mattress below her. Jude threw her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. Her hands traveled down my spine, only to retrace their steps and leaving marks from her nails. Thrusting with more force, I leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking on the soft skin of her collarbone.

"Oh God, Tommy. Oh!" I could tell she was close, as was I. Her walls began to tighten around me, and I knew she wouldn't last much longer so I started thrusting as fast and as hard as I could. Jude came first, screaming out my name. I think she just hit a new note. Anyways, as Jude was riding out the waves from her orgasm, I followed with one last thrust, emptying into the condom that separated us. Lowering her leg off my shoulder, I collapsed into a heap on top of her, still inside her.

Our breath was still shallow, hearts beating rapidly. Jude wrapped her arms around me, gently running her fingers through my sweaty hair. I turned my head and kissed her collarbone. She pulled my head up to her face and gently kissed me on the lips. I deepened the kiss a bit, and felt her smile as I started to get hard again.

"Eager much? You can't even wait 5 minutes can you?" she said with a slight chuckle. I pulled away and out of her, removing the condom and wrapping it in a tissue before tossing it into the trashcan beside my bed. Jude looked at me funny as I lied down next to her. I pulled her small frame to me. As if we were a puzzle, she just fit perfectly next to me. I brushed her sweaty bangs out of her eyes, kissing her forehead.

"It's your first time. I'll let you rest before we go for round 2," I said jokingly. She snuggled into my chest, tracing the trails that the droplets of sweat left behind. After a little bit, I looked down at her just to see if she had fallen asleep, which she hadn't yet. I could tell she was thinking about something and thinking pretty hard.

"What's on your mind, Big Eyes?" I asked her. Shaking her head out of the trance she was in, she looked up at me, eyes full of wonder. I wanted so badly to know what she was thinking about, but I didn't want to force it out of her. We know how that works, Jude gets mad so easily. Anyways, she took a deep breath and sat up, pulling the sheet around her body to keep warm.

"Us. That's what's on my mind." She paused and looked down at her hands in her lap before speaking again. "I'm not sure what's going on with us, Tommy. I know you care about me more than any guy has before and it's a mutual feeling. It really is. But I don't want what happened just now to have happened because we got 'caught up in the moment'," she said, making air-quotes. Jude looked back at me, with a sincere look on her face.

"I know that I didn't get caught up, and that I probably just had the best night of my life, Tom. I'm afraid to say what I want to not because I'm scared of what you will say or how you will react, but mainly because I'm scared of what you won't say." Wow. This girl really knows how to avoid saying what she really needs to say. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, just to make sure Jude was done talking for the moment.

I took the first step. I jumped at the opportunity. Her heart was open, her head was clear, so I said it.

"Jude," she turned her head with a "huh", and looked at me. "I love you, Jude." I waited for a reaction, but it didn't come right away. She just sat there for a few minutes, staring at me with the look that earned her the name 'Big Eyes'. Slowly but surely, a smile tugged the corner of her lips upwards until a grin appeared across her face. She nearly tackled me off the bed as she threw her entire body into the biggest hug I've ever gotten from such a small person.

Jude leaned down to my face and kissed me softly but with so much emotion. She pulled back slightly and whispered into my ear, "I love you, Tommy. It's always been you." She kissed me again, only much more passionately and with more force. I don't think I need to explain what happened next or the next three times after that. All I know is that sometime after the fifth round, we called it a night and fell asleep in each others arms.

**End Flashback**

With that said, we come to the present time. As I look down upon the beautiful woman fast asleep on my chest, her last four words come back into my brain. 'It's always been you', she said last night. I feel her move next to me and silently chuckle as she tries to snuggle deeper into my chest. I'm guessing she's having a nice dream because there is a small grin plastered on her face. I pull her closer to me as the light tapping of rain continues on my window. I watch her sleep for a little bit longer before a smile spreads out across my face as I drift back into a peaceful sleep, with my Jude, yes, _my_ Jude, next to me.


End file.
